Easier to Run
by Digimagic
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from your problems... so they ran... character death, attempted suicide, heavy hints at abuse


Sarah: Hi! I'm doing another fic, but guess what: This is a one-shot!

Digimagic: Shock.

Sarah: *sticks tongue out* OK! We have guests today, my good friends CyberDeletion and Katsu Omega! *Glomps Kat*

Kat: HIYA! *looks at fic* *cries*

Sarah: Shush!

Kat: B-but it's so SAAAAAAAAAD! *glomps (censored, due to spoiler)*

Sarah: Shush, shush, shush! No spoilers!

CD: *crying* THE GRAMMAR!!! THE POOR GRAMMAR!!!

Sarah: *glomps CD* It's supposed to be that way! I'm sorry!

CD & Kat: *both crying for different reasons*

Digimagic: *sighs***** Why me…?

Sarah: *glomps Digimagic* I'm sorry!

Digimagic: *blinks***** *sighs, again*

Sarah: *glomping Kat, CD, and Digimagic* I'm going to try to keep this semi-short. Kat, do the warning, CyberDeletion, do the disclaimer. The rest of you, enjoy the fic!

Kat: *sniffles* This is rated PG-13 for character death, attempted suicide, and heavy hints at abuse. *cries and glomps (censored due to spoiler)*

CD: Neither Digimagic nor Sarah own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sniffles* The poor grammar! The poor, poor grammar! *cries*

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~ Flashbacks ~

~*~

Easier to Run

/It's easier to run

replacing this pain with something more

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone/

'Run.'

Feet pound the cement.

'Just run away.'

Heart speeds up and pounds hard against the chest.

'Just leave and try to get away.'

Tears streaming down the cheeks.

'Get away from all the pain.'

Breath hitches; trying to stop the tears. Stop the pain.

'Get away from all the loneliness.'

/Something has been taken

from deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see/

'Alone.'

Wind picks up and the sky goes gray.

'Everyone knows now. I can't go back. I can't face them.'

Rain starts pouring from the heavens.

'Why?'

Rain mixes with the tears… Tears of pain. Tears of loneliness.

'They were never supposed to know.'

Lighting flashes, thunder rumbles, wind whips hair across the face.

'It was my secret. They shouldn't know.'

/Wounds so deep they never show

they never go away

like moving pictures in my head

for years and years they've played/

'It hurts.'

Wind and rain combine to lash at the broken body.

'How did they find out? How did they know?'

~ Help me! Please! Don't let him hurt me! ~

'No.'

~ Don't go! Don't leave me! Don't! ~

'NO!'

~ Why? Why would you do this to me? Stop! ~

'GO AWAY!'

~ You're gone… you left me. Here. Alone, to deal with all your pain… your loneliness… ~

'NO! GO AWAY! STOP IT!'

Knees hit the cement. Tears slide quickly while voiceless screams go unheard.

/If I could change I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would/

'Why?'

Lighting gets brighter, the thunder gets closer, and the rain falls harder.

'Can't I change? Can't I take away all the pain?'

They fall to hands and knees as the hail joins in, using the wind to further its barrage.

'No…'

Blood tints the surrounding water red. Hands, legs, and arms go numb. Body shakes.

'Can't go back, can't retrace my steps.'

/If I could

stand up and take the blame I would

if I could take all the shame to the grave I would

If I could change I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could

stand up and take the blame I would

I would take all the shame to the grave

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something more

It's easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone/

'Me.'

Storm getting louder, demanding attention.

'Can't I take a stand? Can't I take all the blame?'

Rain getting colder, sky getting darker, storm still getting louder.

'No.'

Hail hitting harder, lighting getting brighter, thunder rumbles closer.

'If I die now, could I take all the shame with me?'

Blood dripping thickly, water getting redder, body going numb.

'No… the shame will not go away. Ever.'

/Sometimes I remember

the darkness of my past

bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have/

'Darkness.'

~ Why me? It hurts. I have no one. ~

'Not again…'

~ Lying on the floor, bleeding, hurting, knowing this will never end. ~

'Just go away.'

~ "You're pathetic. Worthless. Nothing." Words with bite. Flesh hits flesh one more time. Hit the floor one more time. Feel the pain one more time. ~

'GO! STOP HAUNTING ME! JUST GO AWAY!'

/Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward so

There'd never be a past/

'Letting go.'

~ Knife to wrist. Blade to skin. ~

'Never looking back.'

~ Pressure to knife. Blade splitting skin. ~

'Never moving forward.'

~ Tears hit the knife. The hand trembles. ~

'Never letting there be a past.'

~ Knife falls to the floor. Tears run faster. Body trembling with fear. ~

'Things I never did. Never stopped looking back. Never stopped moving forward. Letting there be past.'

/Just washing it aside

all of the helplessness inside

pretending I don't feel misplaced

is so much easier than change/

'Ignore.'

Leaves flying. Twigs flying. Wind howling.

'I just pretended I pushed everything aside. Just ignore my pain.'

Flash. Rumble. Attention.

'I just pretended everything was fine. Pretending I didn't feel out of place.'

Stinging. Bleeding. Being numb.

'So afraid of change. Never letting anything change.'

/It's easier to run

replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone/

'Run.'

Going through the mind. Body not responding.

'Can't feel my body.'

Body numb. Breath gone. Tears and rain rushing down cheeks. Blood-colored water surrounds.

'Let me go. Let me run.'

Lightning blinding. Thunder booming. Storm raging.

'Don't make me face all this pain alone. Don't leave me here.'

Blood pouring. Tears like a river. Everything going black.

"Alone. Forever."

World goes black. Mind goes blank. Body goes limp.

__

Joseph Wheeler died at age 18.

~*~

Sarah: *crying***** I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY! I'M… *continues crying*

Digimagic: You know, every person who reviews and isn't a Joey-hater, is gonna yell at you.

Kat: *crying and glomping Joey tight enough to cut off circulation*

Sarah: *crying* I'M SORRY! *glomps Joey, still crying*

Joey: *blinks* You killed me.

Seto: *blinks* You killed my puppy.

Sarah: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! *cries harder*

CD: *moaning about the grammar* *makes a little grave/memorial thing for the grammar*

Sarah: *still crying* I'm SORRY, I'm SORRY! I'm a pathetic excuse for an author! I shouldn't be an author! I'm pathetic! HOW COULD I KILL JOEY?! I'm pathetic! *continues crying, very hard*

Digimagic: You're gonna need a major ego boost.

Sarah: *crying* I'M SORRY!

Kat: *sniffles* You're not a terrible writer, you just wrote about a terrible thing. POOR JOEY! *cries*

Sarah: *crying* No! I'm a terrible writer! I'm pathetic! I'm awful!

Joey: *blinks* I've got two crying girls glomping me. One's saying she's a terrible author, while the other's saying she's not. I never imagined myself in this situation.

Seto: *detaches Sarah and Kat from Joey… somehow…*

Joey: *glomps Seto* Thanks!

Seto: *happy*

Sarah: *glomps Kat, still crying*

Kat: *glomping Sarah, still crying*

CD: *crying, sitting in front of grave/memorial thing, holding the red corrections pencil of doom*

Digimagic: *blinks* *looks at reviewers* Uh… please review, or they're going to be crying for a long, long time… *smiles weakly at reviewers*


End file.
